The different kinds of love
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: This is somewhat AU but elements of the show will still be there. Leela, Sienna, Cameron, Peri. Tom, Nico and possibly more... Rating is possibly T/M. Affairs, Pregnancies and Lies... X
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and Peri was out with Nico; her and Nico had become fast friends and Nico had somehow persuaded Peri to come out tonight to which their Mums both agreed to after a bit of pleading from them both; Peri and Nico were practically inseparable these days, they often hung around together at the folly with Tom Cunningham who took a while to warm to Nico because of who her Mum was, but in the end he did and they all became best friends who supported each other through thick and thin.

Peri looked at her watch as the loud music echoed in her ears; it was 11:30pm and Nico was nowhere to be seen, she had no idea how she managed to let Nico persuade her to come but she did so right now here she was stood in the corner of the club that her and Nico had snuck into, and she couldn't find Nico and to make matters worse she was feeling rather tipsy; some people would say Nico was a bad influence on her but that was only because they didn't know the real Nico; she was sweet, kind and caring and Nico always looked out for Peri, maybe not always it the best way but when it came to it Nico always had her back.

As Peri scanned the room for Nico one last time she gave up when she couldn't see her, with a sigh she decided to go outside and get some fresh air; her Mum was going to kill her.

Once outside she looked at her phone and saw 11 missed calls all from her Mum, just as she was going to do the responsible thing and call her back she spotted Nico coming up to her.

"Where have you been?" Peri shouted at Nico as she came to stand in front of her.

"Chill"

"Chill, how can I chill, we snuck into a club, we're only fourteen..." Peri rambled on as Nico cut her off.

"Keep it down" Nico hissed "If anyone hears you we will be in so much trouble, beside we had fun right" Nico smirked.

"Nico I have 11 missed calls from my Mum" Peri said showing her screen to Nico who just smiled at her "Nico, seriously I am in so much trouble, I can't believe I let you talk me into this"

"Oh come on, Leela's cool, maybe if we leave now she won't be too bad, and maybe she won't tell my Mum"

"Are you kidding, if I'm going down you are too" Peri said with a small smile at Nico.

"Fine" Nico said rolling her eyes in a playful manner; she loved Peri she really did, Peri was the first real friend she ever had, they did everything together which sometimes drove their parents insane but she didn't care because she would do anything for Peri; she was her best friend.

Nico watched as Peri stared at her phone worriedly as if she was willing it to ring but it wouldn't.

"Come on" Nico said kindly grabbing her by the hand and pulling her away from the club, making sure they went unnoticed by the bouncer that they had alright managed to sneak past once.

"It's gone midnight, my Mum is going to kill me for sure" Peri said to which Nico just smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling? This is so not a smiling moment" Peri said seriously.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry" Nico said as she held her hands up in surrender "I'm just glad you've started calling her Mum"

"Who?" Peri asked as a sick feeling started coming over her.

"Leela" Nico told her with a smile; she was happy her friend finally seemed happy and she liked Leela a lot, she seemed pretty cool, also her Mum and Leela were like best friends so it was pretty awesome because it meant whenever her Mum meet up with Leela she could hang out with Peri.

"Well she is my Mum" Peri shrugged before putting her hand to her forehead "I'm gonna be sick"

Nico quickly pushed Peri away from her as she didn't want to be puked on.

Peri was promptly sick in some bushes as Nico quickly ran to her aid, moving her hair from her face so she didn't get sick in it.

"Sorry "Nico whispered as Peri throw up again causing Nico to grimace.

"Come on let's go home" Nico said as she helped Peri up and they both made their way home anticipating their Mums reactions; Sienna was bound to be waiting at Peri's houses for her.

They walked home in silence for a while, it was completely dark now but Nico was very streetwise and she was always on alert; she wouldn't let her best friend get hurt because of her.

"You look awful mate" Nico said as she looked at her friend.

"Gee thanks" Peri said as she rolled her eyes "I feel awful" she added as she threatened to throw up again.

"I'm in so much trouble" Nico muttered to herself as they made their way up the steps to Peri's house.

Before she had the chance to open the door with her keys the door shot open to reveal a very angry and worried Leela.

"Mum" Peri said barely above a whisper.

"God Peri, look at the state of you" Leela said as she pulled her daughter into the house, Nico following behind.

"Hi Mum" Nico said seeing her Mother stood there looking disappointed in her "Mum, I'm sorry"

"You better be" Sienna said "So let me guess this was your idea?"

Nico nodded and looked apologetically at Sienna then at Leela who was dealing with an unwell Peri.

"Are you okay if we head off? I'm sorry about Nico, I will definitely be having words with her" Sienna said to Leela as she briefly glanced at her daughter, Leela nodded and gave Sienna a brief smile.

"Right come on you let's go, Peri feel better soon" Sienna said, then her and Nico left the house.

"Sorry" Nico called as she followed her Mum who was already halfway out of the door.

As the door shut Leela stared at the girl in front of her; her fourteen year old daughter who came home drunk, but she couldn't be too harsh I mean things could be worse; at least she didn't come home pregnant like she did when she was her age.

"Mummy, I'm sorry" Peri sobbed as she ran to the sink being sick again.

Once Peri had finished Leela placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head and sent her to bed with a bucket.

Leela stood in the kitchen thinking about the last few months and how she had nearly lost her daughter for good.

_**Flashback **_

"Mum's gone and she's took Peri with her" Tegan said to their Dad; Danny.

"What do you mean? Gone, gone where? Danny asked feeling confused.

"I mean Mum left with Peri and she isn't coming back" Tegan told him as Leela's world seemed to stop, _gone, gone, gone, _all she could think of was her daughter was gone, _never coming back, never coming back, never coming back. _Her daughter was gone and never coming back.

"No" Leela shouted getting her Dad and Sisters attention "Mum can't just take Peri, no, not my..."

"Your what? Tegan asked.

"She's our sister" Leela quickly covered herself "She can't just take her"

"She can and she has" Tegan told her.

"Don't you care" Leela shouted at Tegan feeling the hot tears coming.

"Of course I do, but she's with Mum, Mum's only doing what she thinks is best for her"

"Dad..." Leela said as the first of her hot tears fell down her face "You have to stop them, please, Dad, Dad please" Leela cried "Please don't let her take her away from me" she added in a whispered sob.

Tegan watched Leela in confusion "Leela, what's wrong, you're acting..." Leela cut her off.

"Acting what?" Leela asked as she tried to stop her tears falling.

"You're acting like she's your daughter" Tegan shouted.

"She is my daughter" Leela screamed "She's my baby girl and I can't lost her" she cried "Please don't let Mum take her" she begged her younger sister who had a daughter of her own; she knew what it meant to love a children; she knew a mother's love.

Tegan hated seeing her sister so upset, she was always the strong one, she never showed emotion and for Tegan seeing her this upset and weak was so heartbreaking, it was something that very rarely happened and when it did Tegan hated it; Leela was her big sister and deep down she would do anything for her.

"Okay" Tegan said as she walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Okay, I promise we'll stop Mum from taking her but that's all I can promise"

"Thank you" Leela whispered, looking at Tegan through teary eyes and giving her a watery smile.

Leela slowly looked towards her Dad who hadn't said anything the entire time.

"Dad" she whispered as her Dad walked towards her slowly and wrapped his arms around her "It's okay darling, I promise I won't let you Mum take Peri away from us" her Dad told her as her stepped away from her and walked out of the door.

Danny's words left Leela feeling confused; she knew her Dad wouldn't just let Leela take Peri away from him, but she was her Mum and she wanted a chance to prove it and be the best Mum she could be.

_**End of flashback **_

As Leela came out of her thoughts she heard the soft cries coming from upstairs so she made her way up, going into her daughter's room she found Peri curled up on the bed holding her stomach.

Leela made her way over to Peri and sat on the bed beside her placing her hand on her hair; stroking her soft hair, trying to sooth her; she hated seeing her little girl suffer but she was growing up and she had to accept that.

"You'll feel better soon I promise" Leela whispered as she placed a light kiss to her forehand and got up to leave the room.

"Love you" Leela heard as she was about to close the door.

"I love you too" Leela whispered as a tear slid down her cheek; all that she went through to get her daughter back was worth it in the end, she was finally able to be a mother to her beautiful baby girl.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ X

**just an a/n to let people know that i have no plans to continue this at the moment, its only meant to be a one-shot so idk we'll see what happens, no promises!**

**the guest reviewer who wanted a leela/ziggy relationship, i have a story called 'being as in love with you as i am' with features them and looks at their friendship/relationship - & IF i do write more to this i will take in to consideration you comment but the one-shot is set in the future bc peri is used to called leela mum now so i'd have to work out all the details so it works. **

**so follow this story and maybe more chapters will appear, who knows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got asked for more and I said I might in the furture if I got ideas and I kinda have, so this is a try-out chapter to see if I will contine or not...**

* * *

><p>Peri woke up with a jolt and suddenly ran out of bed feeling sick; sure her and Nico had been out last night and she had had a few drinks but she would have thought that the being physically sick would have worn off.<p>

After promptly throwing her guts up in the toilet she wiped her month with the back of her hand and leant against the bathroom sick, staring at her pale self in the mirror as she thought about the possibility of what was really wrong with her.

Suddenly the shrill sound of her phone ringing hit her ears so she followed the sound to her bedroom and quickly found her phone; she smiled at the screen seeing one missed call from Tom; her and Tom were friends, it was her, Nico and Tom since she could remember, but her and Tom were more than friends though neither of them would admit it, but they defiantly were!

Tom and Peri had both lost so many people in their life that it was hard for them to admit what they were to each other and what they wanted; Tom had lost his parents as a baby, he had lost sisters and brothers, adoptive parents, he had lost so much for such a tender age. Peri had also lost her 'parents', she had also lost her sister/aunt who died about a year ago as she lost her second battle against leukaemia.

Peri had found a letter that told her about her real parentage and she therefore confronted her 'sister' and the truth all came spilling out; it was hard at first, she pushed Leela away, refused to accept the facts but after a while she slowly came around though she had only recently started called Leela 'Mum'

Leela used to think about Cameron a lot, she had never seen him since the day he got sent to prison at the age of fourteen, the exact time Leela discovered her pregnancy was the exact time her lover got sent to prison and it broke her heart, after so long Leela forgot about him and decided to move on with her life though it proved hard and took her awhile she eventually managed it and was happy.

"Hey" came a cheery voice as they walked through the front door of Leela's house; the door was wide open therefore anyone could have walked it.

"Si..." Leela began to greet before she spotted him behind her.

Just over a year ago something happened that haunted Leela and brought back many old feelings, her parents where already dead by this time and her sister was dying in hospital, Leela wasn't coping well and this last thing finally tipped her over the edge; nearly a year ago a woman called Sienna moved to the village, she was very damaged and mentally unstable but her and Leela found that they had things in common therefore they build a strong friendship, however the introduction of Sienna's husband was what haunted Leela of the past; the good and the bad.

"Hi" Leela said trying to match the cheeriness of Sienna's tone but as she stared past her to the person behind her friend her voice began to fade.

"Hello Leela" the person said as he joined Sienna, taking her hand in his causing Sienna to smile lovingly at him.

Sienna's husband was none other than the one and only Cameron Campbell. To say Leela was shocked would have been an understatement; she was floored, it was like a slap in the face as Leela always dreamt that he might come back for her one day; that was just a stupid fantasy though.

"Hi Cam" she forced a smile as her eyes caught his before Sienna spoke snapping her back to reality.

"How's Pez? I'm so sorry about Nico, she told me it was all her idea..." Leela interrupted Sienna "Maybe, but Peri choose to drink so Nico's not all to blame for this and she's fine, she was ill all through the night but she'll live" she shrugged as she heard Cameron chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Leela asked as she looked pointedly at him.

"Nothing" he said as she just glared at him.

Suddenly Peri came rushing down the stairs "Hey Sienna, Hey Cam" she said quickly as she ran past them "Where're you going?" Leela called.

"I need to pop into town" Peri told her Mum.

"Okay, wait a minute and I'll come with you" Leela said.

"NO" Peri shouted abruptly earning an odd look of her Mum "I.. I mean... I need to go now" Peri rushed out of the door before anyone could speak.

Cameron didn't know Peri was his daughter and Peri didn't know Cameron was her Dad, when he turned up Leela couldn't find the right words to tell him; he was married now, he wouldn't want to know!

The loud ringing of Sienna's phone caused Leela to jump before Sienna looked at the screen and sighed "Dad..." she said with fake enthusiasm.

Leela watched as her friend rolled her eyes; it was no secret that Sienna and her Dad didn't have the best of relationships, after all he was what caused her to got mental and have to spend weeks in a psychiatric unit.

Sienna suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear " I've got to go" she said before storming off, seemingly whatever she was told had made her mad.

"Wait, I'll come with you" Leela called, walking forward to the threshold "No, no need, you know what Dad's like, just stay here, you can hang out with Cam, he doesn't need to be in work until later"

Leela watched as Cameron smirked before he put an arm out, blocked her path to the door "Yeah, we can hang out" his words were soft as he spoke, his eyes gazed in hers as she found herself speechless and noticed Sienna was already gone.

"Just you and me now" he said in a dangerous tone as Leela felt shivers run down her spine; her and Cameron alone was not a good idea and she had found this out many times since they had re meet each other almost a full year ago.

"Don't you want to be with your WIFE?" Leela asked, emphasising the word wife.

"Nah, she's busy with her Dad, you know them..." he trailed off as he walked closer and closer to her, pushing the door shut so it was just them away from the outside world.

As he came to stand in front of her he moved her long blonde hair to one side of her neck and started peppering kisses on her bare neck and shoulder.

Leela closed her eyes, trying to resist his touch as his hands crept up her body; she felt so guilt, she was meant to be her friend...

"We can't..." she whispered as his lips kept on their ministrations "Cameron" she said with force as she grabbed his face intending to push him away "You need to leave"

"You always say that" he whispered seductively in her ear "But we always end up in the exact same place" he said as he traced her jaw line with his finger "If you want me to go just ask" he said quietly before leaning in close to her.

Leela slowly pulled him closer as their lips touched in a slow, sensual kiss; what was she doing?

Cameron walked them to the couch and they both stumbled on it, he ended up lying on top of her and he kissed her, moving from her lips, travelling down the side of her neck as he carried on his descent down the rest of her body.

"Cam.. Cam... Cam" she gasped "We should stop" she sighed contently, making no effort to stop him as he reached her stomach, his hands slipping under her top as he caressed the soft skin there.

"I'll stop if that's what you want" he teased, stopping his movements, removing his hands from under her top, he could see Leela's body as her back arched a bit trying to get him to touch her more; her words and actions were telling him the complete opposite, but this was what always happened.

"Cameron" she breathed "No" she looked into his eyes.

"But you said we should stop" he said calmly watching for her reaction.

"Just one more time won't hurt" she whispered as she sat up, lifting her top over her head before lying back down again, pulling him with her and taking his hands, placing them where she wanted them.

"You always say that darling" he gave her a crooked grin "But it's never just one more time"

"Shut up" Leela mumbled as the faint outlines of a smile graced her lips "Just shut up and kiss me" she pulled him down by his lapel and kissed him with hunger.

After a while they came up for air "Don't you feel guilty?" she asked him "I mean Sienna she's my best friend and your wife, we shouldn't be doing this"

"We shouldn't but we are" he wiggled his eyebrows at her before standing up, holding his hand out for her to take which she did with only slight hesitate as he led her upstairs so he could show her how much he desired her.

This had been going on for six months; Cameron and Leela had been having an affair behind Sienna's back and Leela felt awful about it but she also felt powerless to stop it; she tried, god did she try.

**Does Sienna know Cameron is Peri's Dad? Does Cameron love Sienna? Has Leela got a boyfriend? Does Sienna even know Cameron and Leela dated?...**

**if I continue you will be sure to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Leela lay in her bed on her side as a few silent tears fell down her cheek; she knew what she was doing and she felt this gut-wrenching guilt but clearly it wasn't enough to stop her, it was never enough to make her stop; her words from early came to mind one more time, she let out a strangled sob as she thought about the humorous side of her words; it was never just one more time, Cameron was right.

She rolled over to face the empty space next to her where Cameron had been laying not long ago and the tears came even faster; she hated herself.

Cameron had slipped out of Leela's bed about an hour ago to go to work; he worked at 'The Hutch' where he was a chef alongside her brother Ste.

"I've got to go to work" she remembered him saying as his weight moved from the bed and he got dressed, after he was fully dressed he leaned down to kiss her but she moved away as she felt too guilty; this was what always happened after they had slept together, Leela always felt this overwhelming guilt, she always refused Cameron's touch after, but that never lasted long!

Leela lay staring at the empty space beside her before pushing herself up, wrapping herself in her thin robe she made her way to the bathroom, passing Peri's door on the way seeing her bedroom was empty.

"Pez" she called to see if her daughter had returned but luckily she hadn't.

She made her way into the bathroom and firmly shut the door before promptly jumping in the shower; washing her guilty away you might say.

Twenty minutes later Leela was downstairs sitting on the sofa watching Jeremy Kyle where a Mother was being accused by the Father of neglecting their children, she was getting into it before new people came on; a husband and wife, the wife was saying the husband was having an affair which of course he was denying.

Quickly shutting the television off with a sigh she chucked the remote on the table before suddenly the door came open and Peri came rushing in, she ran straight upstairs without a word.

Leela looked concerned before getting up "Are you okay Pez?" she called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine" came her forceful responce.

Leela made her way upstairs as she saw her daughter's bedroom door firmly shut so she knocked gently "Are you sure you're okay?" she called threw the closed door, she could hear the slight sniffles coming from her daughter "Peri, talk to me, I know something's wrong"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone" Peri said loudly as she sat on her bed frantically wiping at her eyes, willing the tears to stop.

"Okay, but I'm here you know, you can tell me anything, just when you're right I'm here oaky?" Leela said.

Peri didn't answer so Leela decided to go back downstairs, as she went she suddenly heard her daughter's soft voice "Okay"

...

Cameron was on his lunch break at work as he sat in the corner of the restaurant staring at his phone before hearing her, looking up he saw her smiling down at him before sitting down in the seat next to him "I was hoping to see you here" she smiled warmly at him before leaning in and gently peaking him on the lips.

"So what did your Dad want earlier?" he asked his wife.

"Oh, just Nico, she's not coping but Dad's looking after her" Sienna said with slight worry for her daughter.

There was a silence before Sienna spoke "So what did you and Leela do without me?" she smiled.

"Oh, you know, the usual... watched a movie, chatted, nothing special" Cameron said calmly.

"I'm glad" Sienna suddenly said.

"That we watched a movie" he asked with an amusing expression.

"No, that you and Leela get on so well now, I mean I know it was hard, I mean you too have history but that was a long time ago" she said "I'm just glad you can put it behind you and get along, I mean she's my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without her, you know..."

"Yeah, I know" he said "She's pretty special huh?" he added in a low voice as he spoke more to himself then his wife.

"It's still weird to think you two knew each other when you where teenagers" she said to her husband.

"Yeah" he mumbled "Anyway I have to get back to work" he said, getting up and sliding his phone in his pocket of his chequered trousers.

"Love you" Sienna said as she watched her husband walk away "Aren't you forgetting something" she said "Oh" he walked over and kissed her on the cheek before going back to work.

Sienna rolled her eyes at her husband before leaving the hutch and deciding to go and get Nico and take her out somewhere in the hope of cheering her up.

Sienna walked the short distance to the flat she shared with her Dad and Daughter, letting herself in she was greeted by her Dad "Where's Nico?" she asked.

"Oh, she left, she wanted to see Peri" Patrick answered.

"Oh, I was hoping to take her out, cheer her up, ever since she found out it's really got to her, I just don't know what to do"

"You should have listened to me, this is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know" Patrick said solemnly.

"Okay Dad, don't you have somewhere to be" she snapped angrily.

"Actually yes I do, they called me in for a board meeting so I'll see you later" Patrick walked over and kissed the side of Sienna's head before leaving the flat.

...

Peri laughed at her friend as her and Nico sat on her bed, the door closed as they didn't want Leela barging in on them.

"Do you think so?" Peri asked her friend.

"Yeah totally" Nico forced a laugh before her face fell remembering what was bothering her.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Peri asked sympathetically, forgetting about the magazine she had in her hands.

Nico shrugged her shoulders "You can tell me" Peri said gently.

"I just... it's just..." she stumbled over her words "I'm a freak" she said abruptly.

Peri threw the magazine she was holding onto her bed "What?" No you're not" Peri stated firmly "Nico, you are not a freak"

"Do you know who my parents are?" Nico asked without humour.

"I do and it doesn't matter" Peri said "Nico you have to understand it's not your fault"

"I'm some kind of weird freak and everyone knows it" Nico shouted before storming off leaving Peri calling after her.

Nico ran down the stairs of the Lomax house and to the door as Peri ran after her.

"Nico"

"Just leave me alone" Nico shouted halfway out of the door "I don't need your pity" she said and then she was gone.

Peri let of a frustrated sigh before turning to see her Mum who had seen it all.

"What's wrong with her?" Leela asked her daughter.

"You know she's having a hard time accepting her Mum and Dad" Peri replied as Leela nodded in understanding.

"Are you okay?" Leela asked causing Peri to roll her eyes "I'm fine" she huffed before going upstairs leaving Leela by herself once again.

Leela stood in the kitchen facing the sink and she got lost in her thoughts before she suddenly felt a force standing behind her.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear.

Leela didn't really think about it she just let herself feel, getting caught up in her own imagination of who she wanted it to be; the heart wants what the heart wants no matter how wrong it is.

She turned into the pair of arms around her and suddenly found herself being held by Ziggy Roscoe.

"How did you get in?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"The door was wide open babe" he chuckled quietly.

Leela breathed in the intoxicating smell of her boyfriend as the word simple came to mind; Ziggy was simple, it was easy to be with him, no complications, nothing but uncomplicated love.

Simple was easy however it was also plain and boring, but it was safe.

Complicated was hard, however exciting it was, it was still hard work and it was defiantly not safe!

Ziggy was safe.

Cameron was hard and complicated, so unsafe, he was married, it was so so wrong, but it was want her heart truly wanted, but she couldn't hurt her best friend over it.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days and Leela hadn't seen Sienna much as she was busy 'house hunting' for her and Cameron; despite being married Cameron and Sienna lived apart, this was mainly because they where saving to buy a house together, also the fact that Patrick was such a control freak when it came to his daughter; he never did accept Sienna and Cameron, even now after they had been married for almost a year.

Leela hadn't seen Cameron at all the last couple of days as she was trying hard avoid him, but the truth was she missed just seeing him; she missed his smile, the way he talked, she missed his touch, she missed everything about him, but she was trying to focus on her relationship with Ziggy as it wasn't fair on him; he loved her so much, he made her feel safe and loved, why wasn't it enough?

"Peri what is wrong with you?" Leela shouted up the stairs at her 14-year-old daughter.

"Nothing is wrong we me" she yelled.

It had been like this for the past couple of days; Leela knew something was up with Peri but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what; some days she was fine and others she was really moody and short tempered, Leela also felt that Peri wanted to talk to her but every time she did she would just clam-up.

"Fine" Leela mumbled, walking away from the bottom of the stairs and going into the kitchen.

Halfway to the kitchen there was a knock at the door so she went to open it to find a goofy looking Ziggy smiling at her.

Leela didn't really offer a smile as she just moved aside and let him walk in.

"Hey babe" he said as he leant in to place a kiss on her lips but she turned away so he only managed to kiss her cheek.

"Babe..." he said as he looked worriedly at her.

"I don't feel well" she lied before he could say much else, reaching out he placed a hand on her forehead but she shoved it away and scoffed.

"Don't you have work?" she asked him, walking further into the house.

"I do, but thought I'd come and see me gorgeous girl first" he said with his ever charming grin at her.

"Well here I am" she said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Wants up? Have I do something to make you mad at me?" he asked, trying to think if he had done anything over the last few days to piss his girlfriend off because he seemed to have quite the talent for it.

"No" she said before looking at his worried face and letting out a heavy sigh "I just have a lot on my mind"

"Maybe I can help" he said causing her to smile sadly at him.

"Something's wrong with Peri and she won't tell me" she said, changing the subject slightly "It's like..." she trailed off "I don't know..." she stayed silent for a bit "She wants to tell me but every time she tries... I don't know..." she rambled as she tried to find the right words.

"Hey, she'll tell you when she's ready" Ziggy told her as he saw the concern on her face.

"Yeah" Leela mumbled absentmindedly "Anyway..." she suddenly smiled up at her boyfriend "Don't you need to be going?" she asked, walking over and placing a quick and simple kiss on his lips.

"Love you" he said.

"You too" she said hastily as she forced a smile at him.

...

Leela was sat in her bedroom as she looked at a picture of her Mum and Dad who she missed so much, she then looked at the picture beside it; it was of her and Tegan, her beautiful sister, she didn't know how she coped without them; her Mum, Sister and Dad, all of them had been taken from her and she missed them so much!

She heard the door slam doorstairs followed by Peri's voice "Mum?" she called.

"Be there in a minute" Leela shouted back as she smiled sadly at the pictures of her family before getting up and making her way downstairs.

"Hey" Leela said as she reached the top of the stairs and saw her daughter "You're back early" she said, seeing the clock on the wall only said half eleven and school lunch wasn't until twelve.

"I'm not going back" Peri shrugged, making her way into the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

"Oh and why is this?" Leela asked, climbing down the stairs and walking towards her daughter.

"Don't feel well" she shrugged as she faced away from her Mum.

Leela reached out towards her daughter causing her to turn around.

"Oh..." Leela looking at her daughter "You do look a bit pale"

"See" Peri said in a slightly raised voice "Why do you always think I'm lying?" she added quietly as she turned back around, facing away from her Mum as she carried on making herself a sandwich.

"I don't" Leela defended.

"Whatever"

"Pez, you need to sort yourself out?" Leela said.

"What?" Peri turned around "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean something is clearly up with you, just tell me, let me help you"

Peri stared at her Mum for a long moment before turning back to her sandwich.

Leela studied the back of her daughter for a second before deciding to let it go "Okay, well I'm here if you want me" she said, walking away from her daughter "I'm going to see Sienna for a bit, you'll be okay on your own won't you?"

"I'll be fine, I'm not a baby" Peri snapped.

"Okay" Leela said quietly "Just checking"

"I'll be fine, I promise" Peri said nicely as she turned and smiled guiltily at her Mum.

Leela was nearly out of the door when Peri spoke again "Mum?" she called causing Leela to look at her "I love you" she said with a soft smile but something about it felt sad to Leela.

"Love you too" Leela said "See you later yeah?" she smiled before leaving the house.

...

Leela walked the short distance to the flat that Sienna shared with Patrick and Nico.

The door leading up to the flat was open so she made her way up the stairs, allowing herself a quick glance at the door opposite before she took a deep breath and looked away.

She knocked on the door of Sienna's flat only for Patrick to answer; Leela never really liked Patrick, she thought he was a bully and all he was ever intrested in was controlling his family.

"Leela" Patrick said as he held the door open "If you're looking for Sienna then she's gone out, house hunting" he let out a small chuckle "Heaven knows why she would want to live with that waste of space" referring to Cameron "She could have done so much better"

"What, like her brother?" Leela snapped.

Patrick stood up straight, letting Leela's angry comment slide of his back with a slight huff "If you don't mind I've got to go" Patrick walked forward leaving the flat, stopping in his tracks "Next time Peri wants to leave school it would be much appreciated if she let's someone know" he huffed before walking away.

Suddenly the door to the flat opposite came open "I thought I heard you" came a thick scottish voice.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cam" Leela breathed, turning around and coming face to face with him.

"You've been avoiding me" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Have I" she said slightly flustered

"You know you have" he said in a low voice.

She stood there in silence for a bit before he spoke again.

"Why don't you come in for a bit" he said.

She stood, biting her lip as she looked between the flat and the stairs "Come on, we are friends after all" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Is that what you call it" she mumbled under her breathe "Fine, I guess I might as well come in, I came to see Sienna but I guess she's gone out" she walked over to his open door and walked into the flat that he shared with his Brother Lockie and Lockie's wife Porsche.

"Sienna's gone house hunting" he told her as she walked over to the couch.

"Why didn't you go with her?" she asked, looking at him as she spoke.

"Not really my thing I guess" he shrugged.

"So where are Lockie and Porsche?" she asked, looking around the small flat.

"Lockie's gone to meet some mates in town and Porsche went to see her family" he said before smirking "So looks like it's just us two"

"I think I should go, Peri's at home, she's not feeling well, I should go" she nodded to herself as if convincing herself she needed to leave.

"What's the rush?" he asked "How about a drink? I've got some cans in the fridge"

"I guess one won't hurt" she smiled cautiously.

Walking over to the fridge Cameron got two cans of beer out, chucking one to Leela as she caught it effortlessly.

"Thanks" she mumbled before sitting herself down on the couch where Cameron joined her.

"So how's it going?" he asked her "I haven't seen you in a few days, like I said you've been avoiding me"

Leela smiled carefully "I've missed you" he told her causing her to look down as she fiddled with her hands nervously.

"I should really go and see how Peri is" she said as she put her can on the table in front of her and went to get up.

"I only said I missed you, it's not a marriage proposal or anything" he laughed.

"I know, I... I just..." she stumbled over her words as she saw him stand up "I should really go" she turned hurriedly to leave but he caught her arm causing her to turn back, their faces were only inches apart as she looked into his eyes.

"Stay" he said in a deep voice as his eyes flickered to her lips.

He leant in slowly before capturing her lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

She was tense under his touch before slowly melting against him, her lips working in sync with his as she got lost in him.

Before she knew it they were in his bedroom as she fell onto his bed and he fell on top off her, carefully resting his weight on his arms so he didn't squash her.

They continued kissing hurriedly before he sat up, freeing himself of his top before lifting hers up and slowly lifting it over her head, chucking it somewhere in the room.

Sitting up slightly she pulled his lips to hers and captured them in a hungry kiss before they both fell back on the bed in a tangled mess.

Cameron's hands where everywhere as she got lost in the moment, he reached the top of her shorts before flicking the button open but before he could continue she stopped him as she spoke breathlessly.

"No" she pushed him off of her and he rolled to his side, lying beside her, propping himself up on his arm he moved a strand of hair from her face causing her to smile shyly at him.

"Don't you want this?" he asked her gently but she didn't answer.

"I've missed you too" she said after a while.

"Then what's your problem?" he asked with slight anger to his voice.

"My problem is you are married, your wife is my best friend" she sat up and looked down at him.

"We have to stop" she sighed, closing her eyes tightly before slowly opening them again.

She still didn't understand how he hadn't figured out Peri was him, I mean if he really thought about it it would have been obvious, but I guess he wasn't one to think seriously about stuff like that.

"But you want this" he spoke, letting out a sigh she agreed "It doesn't matter what I want, we're hurting so many people" she told him sadly "I can't do it to Sienna, not anymore" she told him.

"What about Ziggy? You can do it to him" he said with force.

She stayed quiet for a long moment before moving of off the bed, picking her discarded top up from the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her.

"I have to go" she said sternly, pulling her top roughly on her body and attempting to fix her appearance.

"Just tell me, what is the difference between Sienna and Ziggy?" he asked causing her to look at him.

"It's just different alright" she said with a slightly raised voice.

"But how?" he asked, not taking 'it's different' for an answer.

"Just because..." she let her voice trail off, turning away from him with the attention of walking out of the door.

"Because what?" he shouted.

"Because I don't love him" she shouted before slowly turning around to see him staring intently at her.

"I don't love Sienna either" he told her.

"You're married to her, of course you love her" she stated solemnly.

He shook his head "I'm not in love with her" he said "Leela, I..."

She cut him off "I need to go" she quickly left the room and let herself out of the flat leaving Cameron on the bed as he fell back on the pillow with a heavy sigh.

...

Leela quickly made her way back to hers, walking through the door she looked flustered "You okay?" Peri questioned as she looked up from the television.

"Yeah" Leela said, smiling weakly as she looked at the television "I'm not watching it, it was just on" Peri shrugged.

"How about we watch a film, snuggle up on the couch?" Leela offered.

"I'd like that" Peri smiled "Can we watch 'The fault in our stars'? Peri asked as it was her current favourite movie.

"Sure"

Peri ran upstairs to find the DVD, finding it she came back downstairs with it in her hands as she went to put it in the DVD player.

"You want anything?" Leela asked from the kitchen as she made herself a drink.

"No thanks"

The adverts started playing then the movie menu came up "Are you ready?" Peri called, getting no answer as Leela stood in the kitchen thinking about things, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"MUM" Peri called, impatiently.


	7. Chapter 7

Leela looked towards the living room to see her daughter watching her in annoyance "Sorry, I'm coming" she picked up her drink and made her way to the couch as they both settled down together and started watching the film.

About an hour and a half later the film was nearly finished as Leela noticed Peri had fallen asleep at the opposite end of the couch to her, mumbling incoherently.

She turned her eyes back to the screen to see the film was ending and the credits began to roll, just then Peri woke with a slight jump.

"I fell asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah" Leela smiled at her daughter who started to look ghostly pale again "I feel sick" she said before getting up and running into the kitchen, throwing up into the sink.

Leela stood up and made her way over to her daughter, she placed a comforting hand on her back but Peri shook it off and went upstairs without a word.

Leela decided to follow Peri upstairs to see if she was alright and as she made her way upstairs she could hear what sounded like things being thrown about.

Reaching Peri's door she went to open it but a weight was stopping it from opening "Peri?" she called "Pez"

"I'm fine" she called after a moment.

"Can I come in?" Leela asked through the door.

She could hear movement through the door before a reply came "No"

"Why not?" Leela asked gently.

"I just want to be alone, please Mum" she begged "I'm fine, I just want to go to sleep"

It was quarter to three in the afternoon and Leela felt a bit uneasy; was her daughter sick? Why wouldn't she let her see her?

"Okay" Leela reluctantly called back, she walked away and as she was halfway to the landing she heard the sobs that belonged to her daughter.

Walking back to the closed door she sat on the floor beside it hoping to get her to open the door "Peri, please let me in?" she asked calmly hoping it would be enough.

"I can't Mum" she said as loud sobs now came from her.

"Peri please, you're scaring me, just let me in" unbeknown to Leela Peri was sat against the door with her knees up to her chest as she hugged herself, tears stained her face as she didn't know what to do.

"Pez..." her Mum began but suddenly stopped as the door clicked open and Peri stood there.

"Oh, what's wrong baby?" she asked caringly as she saw the tear tracks on her daughter face.

Leela took in Peri's appearance; the way she was standing, the look on her face, she thought of all the possibilities; this couldn't be just because she was ill she thought to herself.

"Peri, can I come in?" she asked softly and Peri let her in, leading them both to the bed as they sat on it.

"Peri honey..." she began, trying to be as calm as possible "Are you pregnant?"

It seemed like forever before suddenly Peri burst into tears "I'm sorry" she sobbed "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me"

Leela didn't speak as she sat on her daughter's bed; her pregnant daughter.

"I tried to tell you, but I was sc..."

Suddenly Leela cut her daughter off "You stupid, stupid girl" she yelled, getting up and leaving without another word.

As she got to the top of the stairs she heard her daughter yell back "Hypocrite" her voice was so full of venom that Leela instantly felt the guilt wash over her.

Walking blindly downstairs she made her way to the couch and went to sit down before a knock at the door sounded.

Opening the door she saw him standing in front of her "Leela, let..." he stopped mid-sentence as she flung herself into his arms "I love you too" she mumbled into her shirt as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

He stroked her soft blonde hair as her walked them into the house, gently kicking the door shut with his foot and leading them to the couch where he positioned himself so she could lean into him.

"I tried not to love you, but I do" she looked up to meet his eyes "I fell in love with you all over again and I feel so guilty" she told him "You're not mine, you're never going to be mine" she added softly.

"I've always been yours" Cameron whispered close to her ear making her smile to herself, resting her head back on his chest "And I love you too by the way, I love you so much" he caressed her hair from where she lay in his arms "I know when we started this it was only ever meant as a bit of fun but it turned serious so fast and before I knew it I was falling for you and I couldn't stop it" he explained.

A comfortable silence filled the room before Leela spoke "Peri's pregnant" she whispered.

"She takes after her Mum then?" Cameron joked causing Leela to sit up and glare at him.

"Don't even joke about that" she said.

"Sorry" he mumbled, pulling her back down.

"So is Sienna still house hunting for you?" she asked him.

"No, she's back at the flat, she's in a huff" he said.

"Why? What did you do?" Leela giggled.

"I told her I was going out with Lockie, you know to get out of house hunting..."

"Let me guess, she found out you were lying?"

"Pretty much, she just so happened to bump into Lockie in town" he said "And he cleverly dropped me in it" he added sarcastically.

Leela laughed against his chest "You're awful"

"You know we really should move" she added after a minute "If Peri catches us like this she will know something's going on, and I think Ziggy's coming over after work which is in like half an hour" she said as her and Cameron stayed together unmoved.

"Hmm" he hummed "Just five more minutes"

Leela allowed herself to sink further into his touch as she inhaled his sent "I wish we could stay like this forever" she told him before extracting herself from his arms "But we can't" she told him, getting up and holding her hand out for him to take which he did as she pulled him up.

"Can't I at least have a kiss?" he asked.

She quickly peaked him on the lips before pulling away "Now, you should go" she said before pushing him towards the door.

Before he left he pulled her in for a proper kiss, allowing himself to deepen it he could feel her as she got lost in his lips as a small moan escaped her lips.

Slowly pulling back he whispered how much he loved her before leaving the house, throwing her a playful wink.

Letting out a content sigh she smiled at the door that Cameron had just disappeared from before she heard soft footsteps approching behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Peri stood at the top of the stairs with tear stained cheeks as Leela turned to face her, offering her daughter a tight smile as she looked at her.

Peri stood on the landing of the stairs weighting up her Mum's mood; all she wanted was her Mum to hold her and say it would be alright, even if it wasn't she just wanted that comfort from her Mum.

Leela stood silently watching her daughter, taking in her appearance and the way she stood unsure of herself.

Walking towards the stairs as Peri began to move one foot in front of the other, she opened her arms for her daughter who practically ran into them and held her Mum like she was never going to let go.

"I'm sorry" Peri sobbed as Leela stroked the young girl's hair in an effort to offer her some kind of comfort.

"I never meant for this to happen" Peri sniffled as she pulled back from her Mum who smiled sympathetically at her "I know" she whispered before pulling her into her arms again, listening to the sounds of her daughter's heartbreaking sobs.

After a while of offering her daughter some sort of reassurance Leela pulled back "You need to talk to me Peri" she said softly.

Leela lead them over to the couch, she placed her hands over Peri's joined one and squeezed them, silently letting her know it was okay.

"How long have you known?" Leela asked.

"A few days" Peri said quietly, almost a mumble, but Leela could hear her clearly.

"Do you know how long exactly?" Leela encouraged.

Peri looked away as she slipped her hands out from her Mum's "I only found out a couple of days ago" she took a breath before meeting her Mum's eyes "I'm about a month gone" she muttered.

Leela was quiet for a minute "Who's the Dad?"

Peri shifted uncomfortable where she sat "You do know, don't you?" Leela asked.

"Of course I do" Peri yelled in horror "I've only slept with one person... It was only one time" she started crying again.

"It only takes once" Leela said without much emotion, thinking back to when she found out she was pregnant with Peri.

"But..." Peri looked at her Mum with teary eyes but she just shook her head "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend"

Peri shrugged.

"He's not really my boyfriend" Peri said sadly "Well not really anyway" she added quietly.

"It's Tom isn't it?" Leela suddenly asked.

"How'd you know?" Peri asked.

Leela smiled kindly "I've seen you two together"

"Have you told him? Are you even going to keep the baby? We need to get you in to see the doctor, he didn't force you did he?" Leela rambled on as she thought about all the possibilities; was she a bad mother? Her fourteen year old daughter was pregnant; she must be a bad mother she thought to herself.

"No, of course her didn't force me" Peri said loudly "I wanted to, we both did, he's not like that" she continued in disguest.

Leela just watched her daughter as she got herself worked up "Please Mum, I'm sorry, please don't hate me, I need you" she begged as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm not going to leave you, I'm your Mum and we are going to deal with this together" Leela said firmly, taking her daughters hands in her own and offering them a gentle squeeze.

"You need to tell Tom" Leela said seriously.

"I know, but you know he's gone to London to visit OB and I can't get hold of him" Peri said panicky "I can't just leave a message saying 'hey, I'm pregnant' she let out a humorous laugh as she thought about what she would have to tell Tom sooner or later.

Leela noticed how her daughter was emotional drained and decided to leave it for today "It's going to be okay sweetie, I promise" she said, looking at the uncertainty on her daughter's face.

"How about we order pizza?" Leela offered.

Peri smiled "Great, I'm starving"

Leela got up and began walking to the kitchen before turning to face her daughter "But you need to think about this seriously Peri, you need to decide what you want to do and just know whatever it is you can talk to me okay, don't shut me out"

"Okay Mum" Peri said, offering her Mum a weak smile "Love you"

"Love you too" Leela said as she came back to sit down "So what pizza do you want?" she asked, handing Peri the menu.

"Can I have margarita with chicken and sweetcorn please?"

"Of course, I'll order it now" Leela grabbed her phone and dialled the number before placing their order.

There pizza arrived and they ate and chatted for a while before putting a film on and now it was nearly 8 o'clock as they were curled up on the couch together; Peri was nearly asleep against Leela before she suddenly spoke "Mum..." she mumbled before sitting up and looking at her.

"You're not mad" she said it as more of a statment than a question.

"I'm not mad" Leela confirmed with a gently smile.

"But, why?" Peri asked.

"Well, I've been where you are Peri, and I have no idea what I'm doing but I know you need me and I'm not going to do what Mum did to me, it's going to be different" Leela explained.

"I'm sorry I called you a hypocrite" Peri said before settling back down on her Mum's lap.

"What right do I have to judge you when the exact same thing happened to me? It was a bit of a shock at first that's all" Leela spoke "It is what it is" she stated quietly as she absentmindedly stroked her daughters hair "Sweetie..." she called softly "I think you should go up to bed"

"Okay" Peri mumbled before getting up "Night" she yawned before making her way upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Peri lay wide awake on her bed as she thought about her baby; she was so confused, she didn't even know if she wanted this baby; what kind of mother would she be? She couldn't be a mother, could she?

Suddenly her phone pinged signalling a text had come through, at first she lay unmoved but then her phone went off again so she decided to look at it; propping herself up with a groan she grabbed her phone and opened the text message and saw it was from Tom.

**Hey, I'm coming back today.**

**Can't wait to see you, I've really missed you and Nico.**

Peri read the message and smiled before suddenly her smile faded and turned into a frown; _You and Nico. _

Typing a quick reply she wrote...

**Great, see you later...**

Her thumb hovered over send before her Mum's words from last night played in her mind; _You need to tell Tom..._

With a sigh she moved her thumb away from the send button before adding...

**I need to tell you something.**

She quickly pressed send before putting her phone back on her bedside table, throwing herself back onto the pillows she let on a heavy sigh.

Meanwhile downstairs Leela had just opened the door to Cameron.

"Hey you" she smiled brightly "What are you doing here?"

"Well Sienna's gone into town and Nico's at school..."

"Let me guess, you had no one else to annoy so you thought you'd come over" Leela interrupted jokingly as Cameron put his hand over his heart in mock hurt "You hurt me" he said with a wicked grin at her before walking forward and kissing her hotly on the lips "I thought I could come and keep you company" he told her as his hand hovered down her body without touching it, looking up he smiled at her "You're perfect"

"And you're a tease" she smiled light-heartedly at him.

"And you love it" he said mischievously "So I was thinking you should have a shower, get ready and I can take you out"

"As nice as that sounds I can't, Peri needs me, plus people will see us together..."

"We're just two friends hanging out" he interrupted.

She shook her head at him before smiling "I can't" she pouted at him "I'll make it up to you"

Before he could reply they heard Ziggy's voice through the door that had been left wide open "Crap..." she whispered "Cam, you need to go"

"I'll go but give us a kiss first" he said.

"Cam, if Ziggy sees you he will flip, you know what he's like"

"Just give us a kiss and I'll go"

Leela leant forward and gave him a hurried kiss before pushing him towards the back door; as she went to shut the door on him he lent in and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Shutting the door she smiled to herself before hearing Ziggy "Hey babe" he said as he came into the house, shutting the door behind him "Sorry I didn't come over last night, work's a bit hectic at the moment with Joe being gone and Fred being in prison"

"It's okay, Peri needed me anyway" walking over to him she kissed him on the cheek "Don't you need to be at the garage"

"Nah, Rob and Jase are opening up, I don't need to go until this afternoon" Leela looked at the clock that read 10am "So I'm all yours" he told her.

Just then Peri came down the stairs, stopping mid-step as she saw Ziggy.

"Oh, hey Pez" he called causing Leela to look towards the stairs.

Peri offered a small smile before continuing downstairs "Mum, do I have to go to school today?" she asked as she walked past her Mum into the kitchen.

"No, you can stay here, I've told Patrick and he's agreed to let you work at home, he'll sent Nico or Tom over with all your work"

"Okay" Peri mumbled.

Peri crashed and banged around the kitchen as she got herself a glass of water.

Turning to face her Mum she suddenly dropped the full glass to the ground sending the contents spilling on the floor and the glass broke into little pieces "Pez, are you okay?" Leela asked.

"I'm fine" she said as she bent down to pick the broken pieces up.

"Hey, I'll do that, are you okay?" Ziggy said as he walked forward.

"I'm fine" Peri shouted "Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped before going back upstairs.

Ziggy quickly cleaned the glass up and wiped the water up before looked at Leela "Is she okay?" he motioned towards the stairs with his head.

"Yeah, she's fine" Leela forced a smile as she stared after her daughter "Sorry Zig but I really need to spent some time with Peri" she told him as she began walking away.

"We can do that..."

No Zig, just me and her, can you please just go, I'll call you" Leela interrupted.

Before Ziggy could respond Leela was gone as she made her way upstairs.

Hey Pez, can I come in baby?" Leela asked softly from outside the door.

Peri got off of her bed and went to open her bedroom door, as soon as she did Leela pulled her into her arms causing her to burst into tears "Tom's coming back today"

Leela sighed in understanding as she held her daughter "It'll be okay" she said as she placed a kiss to the top of her hair.

"Will it?" Peri pulled away "I don't even know what I want to do, I can't do it" she cried and before anymore could be said she ran to the bathroom leaving Leela stood in her doorway.

It seemed like hours before Peri came out when in reality it was only seconds; opening the door she stood there with tears in her eyes.

"You're going to tell Tom today right?" Leela asked her.

Peri rolled her eyes before walking past her Mum and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"You need to tell him Peri, today" Leela called through the door before making her way downstairs.

Luckily Ziggy had got the message and left so Leela walked over to the sofa and threw herself back onto it before letting out a few tears of her own.


	10. Chapter 10

It was just after lunch and Tom had just text Peri to say he was back.

"Tom's back" Peri said as she looked at her phone from where she sat in the chair.

"Are you going to see him?" Leela asked from the couch.

"No" she said firmly "I've decided what I what" Leela waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"And what is that?" Leela questioned.

"I don't want this baby" she said without looking at her Mum "And Tom doesn't need to know, this is my problem and I'm going to deal with it"

"What are you saying?" Leela asked her daughter.

"I want an abortion, I don't want this baby" Peri said before meeting her Mum's eyes.

"But..." Leela began but she was interrupted.

"You said I need to decide what I want" Peri shouted, emphasising the word I "And this is what I want"

"Are you sure about this?" Leela questioned calmly "This is your baby, you can't undo it once it's done"

"Don't you think I know that? I've had days to think about it and I don't want this baby, I can't, okay?" Peri snapped.

"Peri, just..."

"No Mum, if you want this baby you have it but I don't want it" Peri shouted.

"Peri" Leela said firmly "Calm down"

Silence filled the room before Leela spoke "Look, I'm not going to take your baby" she said "I can't do that" she added in a whisper.

"Fine, but I don't want it either" Peri said loudly.

"Peri, can we talk about this..."

"You're not going to change my mind so I am going to see Tom to see how London was and to get away from YOU"

Leela sighed as Peri stomped out of the house, clearly in a bad mood and she understood, she really did, she just wish she could do something to help and she wished she could make Peri understand she just didn't want her to go through any of what she did at her age.

Peri ran until she got to 'The Dog' where Tom lived, she walked up to the entrance and walked in, seeing nobody behind the bar she quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the flat door.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she waited hoping Tom would be the one to answer.

"Peri..." Tom's voice spoke with concern "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her face "Come in" he said, taking her hand and gently pulling her into the flat.

"Tom" Peri gasped "Oh Tom, it's such a mess" she sobbed.

"What is? What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly "Come on, let's go to my room, everyone's out"

She walked to his room and he followed her, shutting the door behind them he sat on the bed beside her as she looked at him.

"I missed you" she gave him a watery smile.

"I missed you too" he told her causing her to smile, closing her eyes she let out a sigh of relief "You're one of my best friends of course I missed you" he added causing her eyes to snap open "Of course" she muttered under her breath.

"So why ain't you at school?" he asked. _"Because I'm pregnant" _

"Earth to Pez" she looked at him as she was snapped out of her thoughts "I said why aren't you at school?"

"Didn't feel like it" she shrugged before looking at him, quickly changing the topic as she asked him how London was.

"Alright, I missed you and Nico but it was great to see OB and Summer" he said "So what's been going on while I've been gone?"

"Well Nico found out who her Dad is" she told him.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought she would have text you, but I guess not considering..." she trailed off.

"Why? What? Who is it?"

"Dodger" she said simply.

"As in her uncle?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, but don't mention it, it's a bit of a touchy subject" she told him.

"What happened?" he asked "I know Sienna's crazy but her Brother"

"Long story short, they didn't know they were Brother and Sister"

"Oh"

"Yeah, poor Nico, she ain't dealing" she told him.

"I bet" he said "Maybe I should ring her"

"Nah, she'll be in class anyway" she said "I like it when it's just the two of us" she smiled at him.

"Me too" he smiled back "Oh, that reminds me..." he got off of the bed and moved to his bag that was near the door "I got you something..." he turned around with a bracelet with a few charms on and walked over to the bed.

Taking it she looked closely at it and smiled seeing the charms; The London Eye, Big Ben and a few others were on it "Thanks, I love it"

"I got Nico an 'I Love London' Teddy" he said.

She smiled widely as she looked at her bracelet "Put it on?" she asked as she held the bracelet out for him to put on her wrist for her.

"Tom..." she whispered, slowly looking up to meet his eyes but as she looked at him her eyes began to water.

"Peri, what's wrong?" he asked caringly.

"I love you" she gasped "I know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend or anything but I love you" she waited nervously for his response but he didn't answer so she started to get up "I'm sorry, just for..." she was suddenly cut off as he grabbed hold of her arm.

**I love reviews, so feel free to drop a few lines :) they also make me post quicker**


	11. Chapter 11

Looking up at him she saw he was smiling at her "I love you too Peri" he said "But I thought you just wanted to be friends"

"We've never been just friends though, have we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no..." he said nervously and as he went to speak again she interrupted him.

"Just kiss me Tom" she told him "I need you to kiss me"

He kissed her and soon they found themselves laid on his bed; Tom was the first to break the kiss as he breathed the words I love you.

Suddenly she pushed him off of her "I feel sick" she held the back of her hand to her month, trying to calm her stomach "Can you go get me some water?" she asked.

"Yy...Yeah" he answered in a shaky voice as he got up and left the room to get her the water she asked for.

Before he had the chance to get her her water she came running out of his bedroom and promptly went into the bathroom to be sick.

"Peri..." he said as she emerged from the bathroom and he handed her the water "Thanks" she mumbled, taking small sips of the refreshing drink.

"Are you okay?" he asked and the look on his face made Peri realise she had to tell him; he was so caring and he had the right to know.

"Tom..." she breathed, putting her glass down on the counter "You know I text you earlier saying I needed to tell you something..." she trailed off.

"Well the thing is..." she tried to find the words "I wasn't even going to tell you, but you should know, I mean it's not fair on you, I need to tell you, but I'm so scared, it's not like I want this..." she began rambling in a panic.

"Woah Pez, slow down..."

"I..I..I'm pregnant" she stuttered.

She stood there waiting for him to speak but he didn't as he stood there speechlessly.

"What? But, how? You... You can't be" he stammered after a few seconds "Are you sure?"

"YES TOM, I'M SURE" she yelled before running into his room and slamming the door leaving him stood in the kitchen dumbfound.

Meanwhile Leela was walking the short distance to Sienna's flat; she had been trying to get hold of Peri but she wasn't answering so she decided to leave her alone, hoping it would make her see things clearer.

"You're Pregnant" she heard Nico shouting things but the only thing she heard clearly was those words.

Stopping in her tracks she listened from the tops of the stairs.

"Yes she is pregnant and you young lady do not speak to her like that" Patrick said sternly causing tears to pool in Leela's eyes as she lent up against the wall for support.

"_No, no, no..."_ she repeated over and over in her head.

"You're going to have a baby, what about me? This affects me too" she heard Nico shout clearly before a door slammed shut causing her to flinch.

She could hear muffled voices coming from the flat but they became unclear as the wall was acting as a barrier causing her to think the worst.

She tried to concentrate as the tears flowed down her cheeks, unable to think clearly "How do you feel about this?" she heard followed by Sienna's voice, before she could hear what was being said the flat door opposite came open to reveal Cameron.

She quickly got up and wiped her eyes, willing the tears to stop as she looked at him with angry eyes "How could you?" she spat before running off as more tears came cascading down her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Leela ran back to the house with tears falling down her cheeks; _Sienna's pregnant_ the words kept replaying in her mind; _oh my god how could I be so stupid? _her mind screamed._  
><em>

Suddenly Nico knocked on the open door causing Leela to turn around; wiping her eyes she forced a smile "Hey Nico"

"Hi" Nico said in her usually cheery voice "Is Peri in?"

"No" Leela said bluntly as she didn't give any explanation to where she was.

"Well do you know where I can find her?"

Leela knew if Peri was where she said she was going then she would want some time alone with Tom, even if she wasn't going to tell him she would still rather be alone, if she felt anything like her when she found out she was pregnant she knew she would just want some time to get her head together at her only pace.

"No" Leela said harshly causing Nico to give her a strange look.

"Okay, well tell her I called" Nico turned to leave as Leela spoke "Tell your Mum congratulations" she said emotionlessly before turning and going upstairs leaving Nico stood their dumbfound.

Nico made her way down the steps and back to the flat as she walked by Cameron "That Leela is well weird" she said as she passed him.

"Wait, have you just came from there?" he asked as he stopped her, looking towards the Lomax house he could see the door was wide open.

"Yeah" she told him.

"How did she seem?" he asked and she just shrugged before walking off.

Back at the dog's flat Tom was stood unmoved in the kitchen, he looked towards the closed door of his bedroom and sighed before walked toward it.

Slowly opening the door he saw Peri curled up on his bed, hearing her soft weeps as she cried to herself.

"Peri" he called, barely above a whisper.

Peri was in the middle of the bed, curled into a ball as she tried to protect herself from the pain.

"Is it mine? Have you been to the doctors? Are you sure you're definitely pregnant?" he asked all these questions as he quietly shut his bedroom door.

Peri sobbed as she sat up, leaning against the wall as she brought he knees up to her chest "I'm sure" she whispered "You're the only boy I've slept with" she told him "I'd say I pretty sure it's yours" she said with slight anger to her tone before glaring at him "And I don't need a doctor to tell me I'm pregnant" she snapped "I did three tests, all positive..." she trailed off as more tears came "Don't worry Tom, I'm not keeping it" she hiccupped through her tears "You're off the hook" she told him bitterly.

He stood near the door trying to get his head around everything she was telling him "What?... No... You, you can't" he stammered "You can't get rid of our baby"

Looking up in suprise she wiped her eyes as she thought about what he had just said "But... you, we... we can't..." she searched for the words but she couldn't find any "Tom..."

He walked over to the bed and took one of her hands in his "Let's have this baby" he spoke with so much emotion it broke her heart.

"Tom, we're kids ourselves, we can't raise a baby" she told him, staring at their joined hands.

"We can Peri, we can do it" he told her, lacing their fingers together.

"We're not even together, it was as good as a one night stand" she told him with a sigh.

"No Peri, I love you, I really do and I should have told you sooner but I was scared. I love you more than anything and I know we can do this together"

Shaking her hand free from his she sat their looking at him, thinking about his words "But..." she began.

"No, just listen... I. Love .You"

She tipped her head back slighty causing it to hit the wall with a small thud "I love you too" she admitted weakly as she squeezed her eyes shut hoping for everything to go back to how it was before as a few tears crept down her cheeks before she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, offering him a small smile.

"I do want this baby" she whispered quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm scared Tom" Peri admitted "What am I going to do? I'm only fourteen"

"First of all it's what are we going to do. We are in this together and I promise whatever happens I'll never leave you to do it on your own" he told her firmly.

"I meant what I said, I do what to have this baby" she mumbled "But I don't know if I can do it, I can't give a baby what it needs"

"You can Peri" he told her with passion "You have so much love to give and I know you will do anything for that baby because you will love them" he finished with a weak smile which she returned.

"What if I'm not strong enough to do it" she sobbed as tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"You are" he said as he took her hand and climbed onto the bed with her "You are so much stronger then you realise, you're been through so much already" he stroked her cheek with his thumb "And you have me" he added with hope "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered back with a small smile "But I'm so tired" she told him.

"Why don't you lie down and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up" he offered causing her to smile "I'd like that"

Back at the Lomax house Cameron had just let himself in, not seeing Leela anywhere he guessed she was upstairs.

As he walked toward the stairs and started to climb he could make out soft cries so he followed them, coming to a stop outside Leela's bedroom door as he knocked softly.

"Babe it's me" he called after getting no answer.

"Go away" she called back shakily.

"No, I'm not leaving until I see you" he called "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to see you" she sobbed "Go back to your wife" she added bitterly "I can't' believe I have been so stupid..."

"Leela I'm coming in whether you say I can or not" he told her and as he got no reply he cracked the door open to see her laying on her double bed crying.

He went over to the bed and sat at her feet "Baby, don't cry" he told her "What wrong?"

"She's pregnant" she mumbled as the tears continued falling.

"So..."

"So?" she sat up with tearstained cheeks "SHE'S HAVING YOUR BABY" she screamed.

"What? No... Who are you talking about?"

"Sienna" she shouted "YOUR WIFE" she screamed "What was I..." he quickly cut her off "No, it's Maxine, Maxine is pregnant and it's certainly not mine"

"What?" she asked, looking at him with shock on her face "She.. But, I..." she stuttered "Maxine..."

"Yes, Maxine is pregnant with Patrick's baby" he confirmed softly before silence fell between them.

"Wait a minute, you thought..." she cut him off "Yes" she mumbled "What was I suppose to think when I heard Nico shouting about it"

He chuckled softly to himself "I don't know but not that"

"Is it so weird to think that your wife could be pregnant with your child?" she snapped at him.

"Yes, considering we haven't been together like that for mouths" he admitted causing her to look at him in suprise "What?"

"Baby, I can't be with her when every time I am all I see is you" he told her causing her to blink a few times "Your in there" he tapped the side of his head.

"So, Sienna isn't..." he interrupted her and pulled her into his arms "No, I can assure you she's not" he told her and she let herself melt into his arms "I love you" he whispered into her ear causing her to smile.

Pulling back she looked into his eyes before speaking "So do you ever want kids?"

"I would love to have children but it just never happened" he told her, wiping her leftover tears away "Beside you're the only one I can imagine as the mother of my child"

"Really?" she asked in awe.

"Really" he nodded, caressing her cheek softly.

"Cameron..." she started but suddenly she stopped and thought about what she was about to say.

"Leave Sienna" she blurted out after a moment, meeting his eyes that were showing no emotion as he let his hands drop to his lap "Cameron, I can't bare it, I love you so much, even just the thought of you getting her pregnant made me go insane, I just need you to be mine and only mine"

"Okay"

"Okay?" she repeated, looking at him for confirmation.

"I'll leave Sienna" he said.

"You will?" she asked with hesitation.

"I will" he lent forward and kissed her briefly on the lips before starting to pull away but she grabbed him, pulling him back to her lips she deepened the kiss "Cam" she moaned.

"I can't, I need to go, Sienna thinks I just went to the shop" he told her.

She sighed before letting him go as she knew he was right "Go" she told him softly.

Placing one last kiss on her lips he got up and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**errrr terrible updater and i hate when people don't update but im exactly the same haha:p**

**so far... peri found out she was pregnant and told her Mum who kinda guessed with her moodiness and that. leela was angry at first but soon calmed down because she understood how scared peri would be and that she needed her Mum because the same thing happened to her. Peri eventually told Tom after initially she wasn't going to and she was going to get rid of it because her and Tom weren't together and 'just friends' but now she told him and they got together properly. **

**Leela and Cameron are having an affair; he's married to Sienna who is Leela's best friend and she's with Ziggy but Cameron said shes going to leave Sienna because he's in love with Leela and wants to be with her. Cameron still don't know Peri is in fact his daughter. Maxine is pregnant and Leela thought it was Sienna when she over heard Nico which lead her to get upset therefore prompting Cameron to decide to leave his wife who he loves but he's not in love with her.**

**Nico knows who mum and dad are twins and is having a hard time dealing with it.**

* * *

><p>After Cameron left Leela sat on her bed for a while as she thought about how it would be once they could finally be together without all the sneaking about; yes a lot of people would get hurt but she couldn't help how she felt. She felt bad for Sienna; she was her best friend and she never wanted to hurt her but it was a bit late for that now.<p>

Her and Ziggy were nothing serious and although it would hurt him he would get over it and move on; it would hurt him and he would probably hate her but she would have Cameron.

She was a horrible person!

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she got up and made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up and try not to think about it.

Once she was happy with her appearance she made her way downstairs, stopping briefly as she caught her reflection in the mirror she frowned to herself as she hated what she had became; she was a marriage wreak and a heartbreaker, though Ziggy and Sienna didn't know yet but they would in time and they would both hate her.

As she descended the stairs she looked around for any sign of her daughter but she saw none; no phone call, no text, no nothing.

She knew Peri was upset when she left so she decided to go and look for her; she said she was going to Tom's so she guessed she was still there.

_Has she told Tom? Was he mad? Did he blame her? Has she changed her mind? _All these questions went around her head as she grabbed her jacket and keys and left the house.

...

Arriving at 'The Dog' she walked up to the entrance.

Walking up to the bar she saw a young girl behind it so she walked over and explained she needed to see Tom but the girl seemed reluctant to let her up.

"Everyone's out" she explained.

"I just need to speak to Tom" Leela said.

"Fine, whatever" the girl shrugged as she went over to serve a customer.

Walking up the stairs Leela got to the door and knocked lightly "Tom, let me in, is Peri there?" she said calmly.

Tom opened the door and smiled nervously at her "Hi" he mumbled as he let her in, closing the door behind her.

Leela took one look at the young boy before speaking "She told you, didn't she?" she asked but she had already guessed from the way he was being with her.

He nodded "Yeah"

"And?"

A smile came to his lips "And I love her" he admitted "I love her so much and I was an idiot not to tell her sooner"

"Yes" Leela nodded "You were..." Tom looked up at her "But I understand, just as long as you're there for her now"

"I will be" he said "All the way, I promise"

"Good" she said firmly before looking around "Is she here?"

"She's in bed" he told her.

"Why?" she demanded as she suspected the worst.

"She was tired, she was all over the place, so I said she could have a lay down that's all I swear" he explained as his bedroom door came open to reveal Peri.

"Mum" she croaked sleepily "What are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to Tom, she slipped her hand in his to her Mum's surprise.

Peri could see her Mum looking at their joined hands and spoke "I'm keeping the baby" she said "We're keeping our baby" she turned and smiled at Tom.

"So you two are together now?" Leela asked curiously.

"Yeah" Peri and Tom said in union as Leela stood watching them.

After a moment she spoke "You better treat her right" she warned looking at Tom.

"Mum" Peri huffed.

"What? I'm just saying" she held her hands up in surrender and smiled "But you're okay? I mean this is want you want, you've thought it through?"

Peri nodded slowly as she looked at her boyfriend who gave her hand a gently squeeze.

"Okay" Leela said, walking over and hugging her daughter "I support you, whatever happens I will always be there for you, I love you"

"Love you too" Peri mumbled, pulling back from the hug "Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" she asked.

Leela looked at the young couple before replying "Sure, but don't be home too late and we still need to talk about the baby and Tom, you need to tell Jack and Frankie about this" she warned.

**let me know what you think xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Leela hadn't seen Cameron for a few days as she had been busy with her job and her daughter who was much happier now that her and Tom were finally an item.

Tom told his 'family' about everything and they weren't happy about it but they did know Tom was a responsible boy and they trusted him to do the right thing; him and Peri had been irresponsible, yes, but they were dealing with it now like two responsible and mature people and Tom's 'family' were proud of him for that.

Another thing that had surfaced within the last couple days was rather uncomfortable for Leela to deal with; Peri had starting asking about her real Dad and Leela just froze; she was in too deep to tell Cameron now, he would hate her, she should have told him sooner.

"Hey beautiful" Cameron said as he caught Leela's hand and pulled her around the corner to a sucluded spot, spinning her around he gently pushed her up against the wall and captured her in a hot kiss.

Getting lost in the kiss as the world faded away around them she felt his cold hands snake under her top causing her to involuntarily shiver under his touch.

"Mmm..." Leela breathes, trying to pull her lips away from his only for him to protest as he forcfully keep her in place, his lips moving from her lips down to her neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin there.

Leela's hands gently tugged at his soft locks telling him she wanted more, lifting his head he captured her lips again.

After there heated make out session they slowly pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"God, I've missed you" he spoke huskily as he stroked her slightly flushed cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I've missed this" he whispered as his finger traced a line from her cheek down to her collarbone.

Suddenly an all to familiar voice broke them apart causing Cameron to peak around the corner to see his wife heading in their direction.

Turning to his lover he placed a finger to her lips and smirked at her.

Watching the worry on her face he could see she was about to complain so he quickly pulled her into a forcefully kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss Leela found herself breathless as Sienna came into view.

Luckily the tell tail sign of Sienna's phone went off casuing her to stop and quickly change direction.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding Leela looked at Cameron.

"You need to tell her?" she stated.

"I will" he promised with a smile.

"Cameron, I hate all this lying and sneaking around" she said "You said you were going to leave her" she pleaded.

"Babe, I will, I promise" he leant in to kiss her quickly but she turned her head so he couldn't.

"Sienna's my best friend, I hate lying to her"

"Babe, she'll hate us both when she finds out" he told her causing her to look at him as if he had just slapped her.

"Cameron" she hissed "I don't need you to tell me that, I know" she absentmindedly fiddled with his top button as her hands rested on his shirt covered chest.

As she looked up at him a tear slide down her cheek "I can't lose you, but I'm scared, Cameron, I'm not being honest" her voice began to shake slightly.


	16. Chapter 16

"I love YOU" Cameron said, emphasising the word you "I don't think I've ever not been in love with you" he said as he held the bottom of her chin, making her look into his eyes "Its always been you" Leela gave him a watery smile.

"It's not just Sienna and Ziggy I'm lying to" she whispered, looking away from him, she stared into thin air for awhile before speaking "I love you too" so admitted with force "So much"

"Come round mine later, Loaks out with Porche, we can talk"

"Talk?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Yes, despite what you may think it's not all about sex you know, I want to be with you emotionally, physically..."

"What about Sienna?" Leela asked, cutting him off.

"She's out with Nico and her dad, some posh family meal or something" he told her.

"Why aren't you invited?" she wondered.

Cameron shrugged "Patrick, I guess... he's never liked me"

"True"

"So what do you say?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Tonight..."

"Oh yeah, I cant, you know I'd love to but Zig..." she told him.

Cameron sighed with anger "Don't be like that" she reached up and touched his cheek affectionly.

"I just cant stand it, he gets to touch you, hold you" he gritted his teeth "Kiss you. I can't stand it" he spat.

"I feel the same" she told him.

"You're mine" he demanded.

"I'll see what I can do, I'll text you yeah?" she agreed.

As she went to leave she felt a weight pull her back.

"I've go..."she was cut off as his lips crashed onto hers.

Puling back he held his hands up in surrender and let her go as she walked away with a grin on her face.

She made her way up the village steps without looking back.

Getting to her house she let herself in to find Peri sat on the couch stuffing her face and watching TV.

"Hey" Peri mumbled with a handful of popcorn halfway to her mouth "I'm going to see Tom later, is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine"

"Mum?" Peri asked in a tone that suggested she wanted something.

"What do you want?" Leela rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind her as she walked futher into the house "Is it okay if I sleepover, it's just..."

"Are Jack and Frankie okay with it?" Leela interrupted.

"Yeah, if you are"

"Okay, but Peri, behavior" she warned her daughter, giving her a pointed look.

"Mum" Peri shouted lightheartedly "I'm already pregnant"

"That's what worries me" Leela mumbled as she walked past her daughter and into the kitchen.

Peri ignored her Mum and ran off upstairs to text Tom.

Leela stood at the kitchen sink lost in thought as her phone went off signalling she had a text.

Getting her phone from her pocket, she read the text.

**Fancy going out tonight? I finish at six Zig xx**

She sighed heavely before typing her reply.

**Sorry, can't, met an old mate from work and she wants to meet up in town, already said yes. I love you L xx**

She read over her reply as her finger hovered over the delete button, she quickly deleted the last part before typing 'I love you' again; she didn't want him to get suspicious because lately she had been avoiding spending time with him.

She shot the text to Ziggy quickly before finding Cameron's number in her phone and typing a message **When do they leave? I'm all yours Lxx **pressing send she smiled to herself before putting her phone down and heading upstairs for a shower.


End file.
